mountpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Gear overload
Bakugan Episode 3 - Battle Gear Overload Cyborg Helios fell to the ground in his closed Ball Form showing that he was defeated. Dharaknoid separated into Dharak and Drago and then they returned to their balls. "No way! Helios hasn't lost yet with his new upgrade," Ben growled. "It's your fault Ben! If you hadn't given me such weak Mechanical body parts and used weak attacks," Helios roared back. "Whatever the case, you lose so beat it!" Ethan said and Ben grabbed Helios and ran off, soon followed by Jack who sweared that the day in which Ben will avenge this loss will come sooner than Ethan thought. Ethan grunted and walked away. Kieran, not knowing what was going on, quickly ran after Ethan. "So now that you've beaten Ben, what are you gonna do?" Kieran asked. "Separate me even more from the other ranked Brawlers. I'm gonna maintain a good distance of recorded wins from the 2nd rate brawler Ben Cheung," Ethan said before suddenly disappearing with speed. Kieran, not knowing what happened, walked off to find a battle. Ethan was roaming the roofs of the houses in search of a battle but had no luck. "Why are you so desperate to win more battles?" Dharak asked. "Yeah. Nobody will beat Ben so nobody will be able to have a chance to surpase you," Drago added. "That's the point. If Ben gets more wins than me then he's offically a rank better than me making me drop to 2nd whilst Ben rises to 1st which ain't gonna happen!" Ethan growled and set off again to find a battle. He then heard explosions nearby. In suspicion of a battle, Ethan set off in the direction of the explosion. When Ethan arrived at the scene, there was a number of Bakugan equipped with Battle Gear wreaking havoc through the entire street. The rogue Bakugan were all equipped with a Twin Destructor Battle Gear and were firing scattershots with the Twin Destructor at the street. It was known as the Level 1 Battle Gear Scatter Blast ability. The leading Bakugan was known as Pyrus Rubanoid who was equipped with a Destragon Gear and was sending streams of fire at the city. "Don't stop until everything is in flames and ruins," Rubanoid growled. Ethan decided to entire the brawl. "Time for Ventus Helix Dragonoid and Darkus Dharak to enter the battle plus they should have a little boost from their Battle Gears - Lashor and Battle Sabre," Ethan said. So Drago and Dharak were launched into battle and equipped with their Battle Gear and they charged through the front lines of the rogue Bakugan but a lot more Twin Destructor Scatter Blasts were fired but then a blast of Darkus Energy blasted right through the attacks, negating the blasts. It was revealed that Linehalt and Boomix had entered the battle. "Need a hand partner?" Kieran smiled as he stood on Linehalt's shoulder. "Sure thing dude!" Ethan smiled back and they both charged at the Bakugan, knocking them down as they went as Drago sliced off the Battle Gear and Dharak and Linehalt blasted the Bakugan to pieces. "I bet I can wipe out 14 Bakugan just as you destroy 1," Dharak chuckled to Linehalt as Ethan activate Lashor's level 1 ability - Subterra Scatter Blaze which was followed by Boomix Blast and Sabre Sprint. Dharak obviously won his bet with Linehalt due to each Subterra Cannon on Lashor being able to fire 7 shots at once, making it able to wipe out 14 Bakugan with just a level 1 ability. "So you're the infamous trio consisting of Darkus Dharak, Darkus Linehalt and Ventus Helix Dragonoid. I've heard of you wimps now you're gonna feel the burn of the Destrakon Gear!" Rubanoid growled and unleashed a barrage of flame attacks. Everyone was stripped of their Battle Gear then most of their power. "You see! That is what you get for challenging me! Especially yoou 2 - Drago and Dharak," Rubanoid chuckled as he stepped forward so his shadow covered Ethan's Bakugan as they attempted to get up. "Time to say goodbye!" Rubanoid laughed and unleashed Destrakon Gear at Level 2. "Not so fast bud!" Drago said. "We're not done yet!" Dharak said as the duo turned into raw energy and they combined in the air. "Time for a little fusion!" Ethan called out and activated his Gauntlet to sustain the fuse. The fuse was quick and soon Dharaknoid was born. "Time for a little butt wooping!" Dharaknoid said in Dharak's voice. "Rubanoid, time to say goodnight because that Destrakon Gear is no match for us!" Drago said from inside Dharaknoid. "Combined Ability activate - Darkus Wave plus Ventus Tri Blast! That outta do it," Ethan called out 2 devastating abilities to get rid of Rubanoid quickly. "NO!!! My Battle Gear!" Rubanoid sighed. "There's more where that came from. Time to finish this with Twister of Flames!" Ethan called out and activated an ability which torched Rubanoid in a vortex of fire. Once it had disappeared, Rubanoid was gone. "That's what I call boom!" Dharak said when he separated from Drago. "I couldn't agree with you more Dharak," Drago replied. Category:Bakugan Category:Episode